Christina Cimorelli
|image = |full name = Christina Lynne Cimorelli-Reali |birthday = August 12,http://www.formspring.me/kathcim/q/1330537165 1990Christina was 20 in October of 2010. 2010 - 20 = 1990 |age = |gender = Female |eyes = Greenhttp://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/361992190152440837 |hair = Brown |residence = Tennessee |occupation = Singer Songwriter Pianist Author Teacher |nicknames = Chris Chrissy Crises-Tina Hurricane Christina (by her husband Nick) |parents = Mike Cimorelli Sr. (father) Lynne Cimorelli (mother) |siblings = Mike Jr. (older brother) Katherine (younger sister) Lisa (younger sister) Amy (younger sister) Alex (younger brother) Lauren (younger sister) Dani (younger sister) Christian (younger brother) Nick (younger brother) Joey (younger brother) |relationships = Nick Reali (boyfriend as of July 5, 2010) (husband as of October 6, 2018)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrohUCjo5gw |relatives = Michael A. Cimorelli (paternal grandfather, deceased) Joe Cimorelli (uncle)https://twitter.com/alexcimorelli/status/283692403511160832|spouse = Nick Reali (husband as of October 6, 2018)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrohUCjo5gw|height = 5'6"|hometown = El Dorado Hills, California|interests = Singing Reading Writing Exercising Dancing Teaching Cooking Psychology|friends = Kiersten Korbyn Teryn Preston Diaz Kallen Smith Arielle Thomas Dani Abraham Acacia Evans Kiera Miller}} Christina Lynne Cimorelli was born on August 12, 1990. She is the second oldest child in the Cimorelli family and the oldest in the band Cimorelli. Appearance Christina is 5'6". http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/366738642846113746 She has naturally straight http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/366374694175139740 long brown hair and green eyes. She has a casual and feminine style and likes to wear dresses, sweatshirts, denim jackets, ripped denim jeans/shorts, baseball caps,.and large hoop earrings. She usually wears her hair down or up in a bun. She wears contacts and/or glasses. She says that like her younger sister Amy, she has "tiny hands and tiny feet." Her shoe size is a 5 or 6 http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/355462787788463118 and her ring size is a 4-4 1/2. She goes to her younger sisters Lauren and Dani for fashion inspiration and to Lisa for makeup inspiration. She dyed her hair magenta twice in 2016. Personality As the oldest in the band, Christina is considered the leader. However, she is also described by her sisters as "most likely to be a kid forever." She describes herself as intense, passionate, and very driven. She is a very energetic person and her energy is one of the most common things people point out about her. She is incapable of pushing her feelings down and ignoring them. She can be intimidating and blunt, but underneath she just cares about positively impacting everyone and sometimes her passion gets the best of her. She loves to work hard and play hard. Her MBTI personality type is an ENTJ and her enneagram type is a 8. Relationships An ex-boyfriend Christina had a boyfriend prior to her current husband Nick. She dumped him because they could never agree on anything. http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/366734883088784779 Nick Reali Christina and Nick have been together for more than 9 years and their anniversary is on July 5th. Nick's sister was in a college class with Christina and told her about Nick. Christina and Nick then began talking on Facebook on December 16, 2009 and met in person a week later on Christmas Eve. Their first date was at the movies where they saw the Avatar film. In the beginning of their relationship, she says he was fully ready to commit and she was scared. The couple got engaged on December 16, 2017 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2H9Tzwoinc and got married on October 6, 2018. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrohUCjo5gw We were both 19. It was 2010 and he had JUST had his birthday on New Year’s Day. I was not looking to date anyone at the time and I was very confused by him. Part of me liked him and part of me felt very very conflicted . I’m not gonna lie and say “it was love at first sight!” or “I knew from the day we met!!!”. Our love story is so much messier than that. I was scared, but I didn’t quite realize it I thought I was just “confused”. He didn’t play games at ALL. The usual chase and back-and-forth texting and “omg is he going to reply?!” was not happening and this threw me off. He never made me wait. He was straightforward. I didn’t realize fully at the time, but this made me uncomfortable. This meant there was a chance of REAL commitment here. I tried to dissuade myself from liking him by finding random “flaws” that made no sense but I had a strong gut feeling I could REALLY trust him. “Well, I better let him know what he’s in for” I thought to myself. I told him to meet me at the park across from my house that night. We went for a walk and I explained to him that dating me is a LOT. I have a very hard time dealing with my emotions and I can be extremely emotional. I can get very down on myself and it’s hard to be around. I told him everything negative I could think of and all the reasons he shouldn’t date me. Finally, I said, “I’m just a LOT to deal with.” He stopped me and looked at me very seriously and said “Christina. It’s NOT dealing with you.” and went on to assure me that everything I had just outlined was actually okay and that there was nothing wrong with me. I was so confused. After months of being told I was way too much to deal with in my previous relationship, I was sure that “hard to deal with” was how all men would think of me from then on. That night, standing out there on the curb at the park by my old mailbox, I officially decided to give him a chance. I texted him “just go around to the street behind my house and I’ll come out the back”. His reply popped up on my phone “why don’t I just come to the front door and actually meet your parents and your family?” Um.... WHAT. We barely knew each other (hence why was I asking him to pick me up BEHIND my house haha sketchy teenager lol). No other guy I’d dated had ever wanted to meet my family within the first couple weeks... who is this guy?! We talked a lot on my couch that night. We hung out with some of my many little siblings running around the house. We were hanging out every few days at this point and it had been a month or so, but I was frustrated. I felt like he talked about himself a lot but didn’t ask me many questions. I didn’t think he knew anything about me. He called me that night and I told him all of that, he surprised me and said “I know that your birthday is August 12th. You love writing songs. You love to play your piano and your keyboard and you get mad at me when I press all the buttons...” he went on and on about random facts about me and things he had noticed about me. He actually knew a lot about me!!! I was very pleasantly surprised. So as we were on the phone I decided to dig in lol. I asked him more about his religious views and his values. I asked him “how many kids do you want?” Which sounds pretty crazy for a 19 year old to ask just a few weeks in but I wasn’t messing around haha. He said to me “I feel like this is a test” well, kind of haha. I just wanted to know how much we were on the same page or not. And that was when we started to really fall for each other little did I know he was about to express to me some very unexpected feelings he had!!! �� He was basically working all day every day so we’d hang out a few nights a week. We would sit on the brown leather couch in my living room and talk for several hours until it was getting pretty late and we knew he had to go. We were so far past small talk at almost two months into this. I wanted to know how he felt about important things. I wanted to know his opinions on deep topics. I wanted to know who he REALLY was. I wanted him to see me and who I was. After yet another one of our long, late night conversations, he had just gotten home and he texted me. “Christina I’m falling for you”. AHHHH!!!! I jumped up in my bed in excitement as I read it. What the heck!!! “I’m falling for you too” I said. “No.... like I really really really like you.” he said. Oh my gosh. I couldn’t wait to see him the next day! As crazy as it is, I put my phone down and whispered “I love you, Nick.” As I went to sleep. The following night as we had our usual couch conversation, he said out of nowhere “sometimes, I find myself almost saying I love you”. UM WHAT! I was shocked and changed the subject while nervously laughing. We can’t say I love you! We have only known each other not even two months!!! And yet as we talked I blurted out “do you wanna tell me something?” and out of his mouth came “Christina... I love you.” “What!!!” I replied, “we aren’t even officially dating!” So he said “okay well, will you be my girlfriend?!” “Yes! And... I love you”. ���� The next morning, I remember waking up in the room I shared with Katherine and saying “KATH!!! Nick and I made it official last night!” That morning was February 6th, 2010 and I officially had a new boyfriend. Nick Reali. “What if I told you I’m moving to LA?” I asked one night as we talked outside his sister’s house. “Um... I would be really sad.” “Oh, well... it looks like we got a record deal and we’re moving in two months.” It was hard because I was so excited and moving to LA was my dream at the time but here I was in this new relationship. I had a hard time putting relationships first. Work was my #1 at the time. I wasn’t taking our relationship as seriously as he was. I was scared of trying to have a long distance relationship and being in one was something I’d said before that I would NEVER do. I know this isn’t super romantic, but our relationship wasn’t some long perfect fantasy from beginning to end. Anyway, my life was changing dramatically and I decided that I could just detach from him and end things when I moved. I tried to be less serious with him. I tried to distract myself and think about our future in LA and the career waiting for me there. This was so exciting that it wasn’t too hard to do. But as I was shifting my mindset preparing myself to let go, he was doing the opposite. He showed up at my house one morning unexpectedly. I was so confused. As he walked towards me I saw a letter in his hand. After he handed it to me, he left through the side door and ran back up our long driveway leaving me wondering what was going on. I went downstairs to my bathroom, locked the door and read it. Immediately tears streamed down my face. He had written a four page letter of his feelings for me, his certainty of our relationship, his values, what he wants out of life and how much he hopes I’ll still give him a chance even though I’m moving. He was telling me that moving to LA doesn’t have to change anything between us. I cried and cried. I felt so selfish and stupid to be so unaware of such a beautiful thing right in front of me. I walked out of the bathroom and turned into Lisa’s room. “Oh my gosh you guys! Look what Nick just gave me.” I read them the letter and it really started to sink in....this guy is incredible. I can’t just let him go like this. I need to see where this goes, even if it means being in a long distance relationship. ��Things between Nick and I were FAR from perfect. Nick and I went through a long distance relationship of intense ups and downs, mistakes, heartache, pain, growth, joy and love. I was ready and waiting basically all of 2017 for a proposal. But I started to get mad towards the middle. HELLO NICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I had to calm myself down on numerous occasions. Then it was November and he mentioned he wanted to plan a special dinner for us in December. OMG THIS IS IT. I instantly thought I knew. The 16th finally rolled around and I was a MESS. I was excited but nervous because I kept thinking “omg what if he doesn’t propose and I have to injure him” (I wouldn’t actually lol). As we drove to dinner I looked for any signs of a proposal. My eyes scanned his pockets for a ring box. I paid attention to what he was wearing. I tried to read his vibe. He was CALM AS A FREAKING CUCUMBER. I panicked. How could he be so calm if this was the night! We get to the restaurant and it’s absolutely beautiful and they take us upstairs. No one else is there. DING DING DING. And the next thing I know... he says “do you know why I picked tonight?” I did not. “Because 8 years ago today is the day we first talked.” Instantly I was hit with an insane wave of emotion. Surprise. Euphoria. Shock. What the heck I’d prepared for this for years and now I’m unraveling! It was a good feeling, though. Then the waitress brings in a beautiful bouquet of flowers for me with a letter. I read the adorable letter and at the end it says he has a question for me... I look up and tears are streaming down Nick’s face as he gets down on one knee asking me to marry him. I said yes through my tears and sunk more into my delirious happiness. My smile has changed since this moment. Going back and looking at my old pictures has shown me this. As of now, it’s the happiest moment of my entire life besides the birth of each of my siblings. Trivia Family related *She shares a birthday with Lauren and says they are like "Batman and Robin." Lynne says Lauren's middle name is Christine because Lauren was born on Christina's birthday.https://twitter.com/MomCimorelli/status/124230762475175936 *Personality wise, Christina says Katherine and Lisa are the most different from her. *She and Dani can burp on command.http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/357682149832288982 *She and Lisa have done the same amount of dance.http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/319704738683693631 *Alex calls Christina "Crises" because she is not very calm. *Her favorite childhood memory was when Katherine, Lisa, and her were doing some super girly game together or "going on a journey" where she was the leader and they explored their backyard. https://www.instagram.com/p/BdOcQc-FS8t/ Favorites *Her favorite color is pink.http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/367178505479290151 *Her favorite animal is a lioness. *Her favorite YouTubers are Jaclyn Hill and Tati Westbrook. *Her favorite TV show is Say Yes To The Dress. *Some of her favorite movies include Bride Wars, The Grinch, A Cinderella Story, and the High School Movie franchise.http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/355476272542939597 *Her favorite song is "Too Little Too Late" by Jojo, who is the person she would most like to perform with. Food related *Her favorite food are sandwiches. *Her favorite candy is candy corn.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vImWIesAOKM&t=21m1s *Her favorite ice-cream flavors are vanilla with rainbow sprinkles, chocolate chip cookie dough, and chocolate moose tracks. *Her go-to Starbucks order is a chai tea latte with almond milk. *She drinks water, iced coffee, decaf coffee, and chai tea. *She loves gingerbread and decorates it with frosting and sprinkles purely for taste. *She likes to make homemade versions of the most random foods such as homemade ketchup, homemade Granola, homemade pickled onions. *She has never tried tuna. Miscellaneous *She and her husband Nick have a pet dog named Frankie. *She had her first kiss when she was 17.http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/239593824769284543 *She had her first boyfriend when she was 18.http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/319702558316692034 *Her biggest passion besides music is psychology and she would like to get a degree in it. *When she was a teenager she taught dance, swim, gymnastics, piano, and singing to kids. *She has not broken a bone except her toes because she kick things a lot. *If she was a superhero, she would have super strength. *She is allergic to amoxycillin and cats.http://www.formspring.me/christinacim/q/235908723342573802 *Her most embarrassing moment was when she dropped black underwear in the middle of a giant hotel lobby floor, kept walking, then realized and ran back in front of everyone in the lobby to grab them. Music related *She was the one who started the band Cimorelli. *According to her mom, Christina started playing the piano when she was only 2 years old. She went up to the piano and started playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star ''by ear. https://www.instagram.com/p/BkvpicTnmZ8/ *She can play the piano and the drums. *She and Lisa arrange the harmonies for their songs and covers. *Her mom taught her to harmonize when she was 4 1/2. *She took guitar lessons as a teenager but she still can't play guitar. *She has perfect pitch. *The lowest note she can comfortably hit is E3 (the E below middle C).http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/337762665046753655 Religion related *She is Catholic. Sports related *She did gymnastics for eight years. *She has a brown belt in karate which is 2 rankings below a black belt. *Her favorite sports are gymnastics, swimming, and boxing.http://cimorellimusic.com/about/Christina Travel related *She would most like to vacation in Italy. Gallery ''To view the image gallery for Christina Cimorelli, click 'here'. Quotes * * External Links * *Instagram page * (inactive) References }} Category:Birthdays in August Category:1990 births Category:Females Category:Singers